Rise Of The Hellion
by GarrisonShadow
Summary: When some powerful Legendary Pokemon go insane, the world is thrown into a nightmare only Gold can save it from. Rated M for heavy violence, heavy language and some lemons in later chapters. Don't say I didn't warn you.


Rise Of The Hellion

Chapter One: Blood-Stained Bells

Loud, pained war-cries could be heard from the base of the rickety Bell Tower. Bursts of scarlet flames shot from the tower's pinnacle occasionally, and a pulsing darkness flashed every few minutes.

Gold ran frantically towards the tower, his trusty Typhlosion's Pokeball in hand. He looked up at the sky-scraping tower, and grimaced as he shielded his eyes from a Dark Pulse. "Just what the hell is going on?" He asked himself this as he began running towards the Bell Tower, eager to find out what was going on – And being mortified.

ATOP THE TOWER

Entei fired a large Flamethrower at the colossal Ho-Oh that guarded the tower. Ho-Oh absorbed it, laughing off the attack, and then the Ho-Oh fired a powerful Dark Pulse that sent Entei skidding back a few feet.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Ho-Oh! Calm yourself," cried Entei, obviously shaken.

Ho-Oh laughed, cruelty in its eyes, and it crowed, "I've been waiting forever to eliminate you! I think the time is now!" He launched a Sacred Fire, which Entei dodged, but flinched when the following explosion tore a hole in the tower.

"Ho-Oh, stop, please! I don't have time for dealing with you!" Entei leapt at Ho-Oh, jaws primed for a Crunch.

Ho-Oh gave a primal shriek, and cried, "I'll end this now!" He swung with a quick, red wing, which sent Entei into a pillar, and two of Entei's vertebrae broke upon impact with the stone pillar, which took quite a lot of damage. Blood spurted from Entei's gaping mouth. The Legendary Dog fell onto the ground on his stomach, and he attempted to stand, and managed to, only weakly. "Have you given up yet, Entei? Are you ready to admit defeat and go to lick your wounds?" Ho-Oh said chillingly.

Entei glared at Ho-Oh, fury lacing his eyes. "I won't stop until you tell me why you're doing this!"

Just then, Gold came up to the top of the tower, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw the blood dripping from Entei's coat. Gold murmured, "What the fuck?"

A strong Dark Pulse tore through the air, and Gold hugged the wooden floor, barely holding on. Entei was flung backwards, and hit another pillar. This time, a loud crack was audible as one of Entei's ribs shattered. The Dog fell onto the ground again, and began dragging himself towards Ho-Oh. "I'll...k-kill...you..."

Ho-Oh laughed again, and said, "Would like to see you try. As for you, boy...You'll have a front row seat to the execution of Entei!"

Gold looked up at Ho-Oh, his eyes huge. "W-what!"

Ho-Oh sneered at the teenager, and cried, "Guards, SEIZE HIM!" A pair of Gliscor came out of seemingly nowhere, and grabbed Gold harshly, their "hands" clamping into his shoulders. Gold squirmed to try and escape, and the two pairs of claws bit in hard, and Gold's arms went limp. Blood streamed from his shoulders as he realized, with hot tears stinging the corners of his eyes, that they had severed the nerves that kept his arms working. He was forced onto the ground, and he was bound and gagged, whimpering softly.

Ho-Oh stepped over to the wounded Entei, and said, "Any last words?"

Entei looked up and said, "You're violating the will of Arceus by doing this! Snap out of it!"

Ho-Oh snickered, and said, "You think I actually give half of a shit about some white horse above Sinnoh? Please, go cry to Suicune about your bullshit." With that, Ho-Oh raised his right wing high, preparing a deadly Guillotine attack. "Prepare to die, Entei!"

Entei looked up one last time, and said, "Suicune, Raikou...Forgiveth me, for I hath failed thou."

Ho-Oh brought his wing down, and the Guillotine connected at the base of Entei's neck, severing Entei's head. The decapitated head bounced over to Gold, and Gold almost vomited when he saw the unblinking, glazed eyes staring straight at him. Blood gushed from the stump that once held Entei's head, and the body went limp, unmoving. Gold looked up at Ho-Oh, eyes huge again. The Gliscors dropped Gold roughly, and Gold cried out, muffled by the gag. Ho-Oh flapped over to Gold, and said, "You were never meant to see that. Prepare to join Entei in hell." He raised his wing, and got ready to use Guillotine-

A mighty Thunder struck Ho-Oh head-on, causing the phoenix to screech as powerful electric currents surged through its body. Ho-Oh fell to the ground, stunned. Two shapes bounded to the top of the tower. Raikou and Suicune!

Raikou looked at Entei's body, and cried out, "What have you done, Ho-Oh? Are you fucking NUTS! You aren't supposed to kill one of the Pokemon you watch over, you dumbass!"

Ho-Oh laughed, and said, "Unless you want to meet the same fate, I'd advise you stay quiet."

A mysterious orb began to come from the dark thunderclouds, lowering steadily towards the Bell Tower. It shimmered briefly, then shot out a blinding light, to reveal the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus.

Arceus looked at Ho-Oh, and said calmly, "You have done wrong, my child. Confess to me now your sin, and you shall be forgiven."

Ho-Oh scoffed, and said, "Child my right ASSCHEEK! I don't even care about you!"

Arceus shook his head, and said, "I fear you have grown rebellious, Ho-Oh. I do not want to have to harm yo-" Arceus was cut off, for Ho-Oh used Sacred Fire on the Alpha Pokemon.

"SHUT UP! YOU BELLIGERENT BASTARD, I WON'T BELIEVE AN OUNCE OF YOUR HORSE SHIT!"

Arceus shook his body. "I did not want to have to do this, but I must to quell you." Arceus raised his head high and roared, and meteorites began to fall from the sky. They began to crash into the Bell Tower, and Gold was flung off of the high pinnacle, and plummeted towards the earth. Gold's Pidgeot released itself from its Pokeball, and quickly swooped under Gold, saving his life from a rather nasty fate. Pidgeot swooped towards the ground, and laid Gold down gently, and then shielded him with its body as more meteorites crashed down. Ho-Oh landed hard on the ground, smoldering and an ashen-black, and its cold eyes quickly flashed over to Gold.

"H-help me...boy..." It wheezed, for it had a collapsed lung, and numerous broken bones. Blood trickled from numerous holes and gashes in its broken and battered body.

Suicune showed up next to Ho-Oh, and said, "Time for you to pay." It raised a left paw, and smashed it down hard on Ho-Oh's beak, crushing the beak inwards and piercing Ho-Oh's brain, and blood leaked out of the hole that once held a great and magnificent beak. The battle was over...for now.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it so far? It took me about 20 minutes to crank this out, and damn if it wasn't tricky! Remember to R&R, I really like how this turned out!


End file.
